<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matter of Time by namjinforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227470">Matter of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjinforever/pseuds/namjinforever'>namjinforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjinforever/pseuds/namjinforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thor realizes the tension between Tony and Steve.</p>
<p>They are both alphas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matter of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He went to his room in the Avengers Tower, he was tired of the damned discussions of his colleagues, rather, of two of his colleagues, he didn’t understand how it was possible that after years of working together they could not lead the party in peace. He certainly had his suspicions that what was the reason, but he needed more time to confirm it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In Asgard this situation would already have been solved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor thought that being an alpha in Midgard was not complicated, he was at the beginning of the chain, he was in  the most important position, people respected him and listened to what he had to say, the traditions were very different from those used in Asgard, but he did not believe that would bring more complications in your day to day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until the discussions of course began, after handing Loki over to Odin and returning to care for Midgard along with his now-team Avengers, Thor believed that discussions and differences in team already assembled had been left behind, but that pair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that pair</span>
  </em>
  <span> they did not miss any opportunity to be screaming and arguing at each other. It had been more than two years since the events in New York, Natasha and Clint were spending it from mission to mission in SHIELD to avoid the discussions of Stark and Rogers, even Banner who at first happened to take the role of the mediator retired to the labs barely saw that pair together, leaving Thor to deal with that pair of Alphas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Thor believed it was only a matter of time. You just have to be patient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being patient was a strange and unknown concept for Thor, used to having everything he intended, Loki always tried to make him see the advantages of being patient, and he used his own example to teach it, but that was already part of the past, Loki was no longer his omega, he was a prisoner in Asgard for the crimes he had committed in Midgard, that was something that was also strange for Thor, Loki's patience to make Thor see that he was in love with his brother, the patience to convince Odin to let them be together, patience in their relationship, but Loki had stopped loving him, and had committed all those barbarities in Midgard, Thor could not understand what Loki had become, so he stopped visiting Asgard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Thor got tired of being patient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They should fight," he said, fed up with this situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon me?” Tony commented “Excuse you, what did you  just said?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said they should fight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enlighten us  please," Tony said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They must fight to establish the dominant." Thor said as if nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We have already established the order of the team Thor, thank you very much,” Steve added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not talking about the order of the team,” Thor continued  “I’m talking about the hierarchy of their relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was silent in surprise, the Avengers were together, they just finished a mission, Rumlow was finally stopped, the Avengers could take a well-deserved rest, but that pair of alphas kept arguing as usual, even the paperwork that SHIELD filling them up was turning into a nightmare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, he's already lost his mind," Natasha said, breaking the awkward silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No Natasha, I have not lost my mind" Thor added "In Asgard, when two alphas want to be together they fight so they can determine who is the dominant of the relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Except Tony and I aren't together," Steve tried to conclude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Clint commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I hear sarcasm Clint?” Tony asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough!” Steve raised his voice”we are not together, we are not going to fight, end of discussion.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," Bruce muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what will we do to make them fight?” Natasha asked, it was the morning after Thor's explanation about the fight for the hierarchical order, she, Clint and Thor were having breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think we can do something about it?” Clint asked “It is simply a matter of time, as soon as they stop playing the idiots, they will notice and start to having sex like rabbits in heat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you think wins?” Thor asked to no one specifically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha and Clint did not answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's just that on earth it is not well seen that two alphas want to be together” Bruce explained to Thor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Thor questioned  “I don't understand what's wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's nothing wrong with it Thor, but some people just don't like the idea, they've never liked it and it's hard to convince them otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not understand why you could not be with one person only because another does not like it,” Thor argue “they just have to fight, it would be a relief for others to reestablish order, one submits and everyone is happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there are old ideas from the past, I suppose it will take time for people to stop having those prejudices, but I doubt that Cap will give up.”  Bruce began to ramble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>”So you think Cap is going to win?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony stood up from the ground with difficulty after the blond pushed him against the glass wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think it was nothing without the suit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you are not that strong without the suit,” Steve answered the moment he received a punch from Tony “can you do better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, really shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was you who wanted to fight," Steve reminded him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but we weren't going to destroy my workshop,” said Tony lashing out at Steve, who stopped him holding him by the shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony really this is not necessary, I could do this all day and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up Cap,” Tony replied kicking him in the abdomen “we need this, oh my! I can't believe we're following Thor's advice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are following Thor's advice,” Steve said with hardly a flinch “we know very well who is going to win, it is a matter of time until you get tired and I will not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes yes, the serum whatever,” Tony tried to walk away throwing one of his tools in the process, but it was evident that he was tired “okay I give up, but do you promise that we will be versatile?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will do my best.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor couldn't believe how the battle was lost, the great fight in which one of them would win and would be the alpha of his group in a definitive way, no more Tony questioning Steve's authority as leader of the Avengers, no more fights internal between confrontations with enemies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the pair of alphas didn't ask for spectators for their fight, they didn't even announce the winner, just Natasha realized when returning from a SHIELD mission with Clint, they found them cuddling on the couch in the entertainment room watching Citizen Kane, Natasha could see from the door, Tony clung to Steve's side and through the collar of his shirt, Steve's mark appeared, recognizing him as his alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Natasha did was tell Bruce who was in the kitchen next to Thor, to Thor's surprise both looked disappointed not to have witnessed the fight and Bruce had the gall to tell him that it was not his business, how dare he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Clint who asked them what had happened, all he got was Tony's confirmation that they were now a couple and nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The audacity! That role could not be defined without witnesses Thor told them, but Steve clarified that they had enough with JARVIS witnessing the fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one dared ask for the recording in public.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except Thor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The end</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>